close to me
by Petronia-Reznor
Summary: Remus se encuentra muy mal despues de lo que le paso a Sirius, alguien lo ayuda. Este va dedicado a Chris cornell por su 40 velita.


_DISCLAIMER: Los personajes de Harry Potter pertenecen a su autora J. K. Rowling y a la Warner Brothers, la canción es The cure, que me inspiro luego de ver su video, en el cual el señor Smith y su encantadora sonrisa me recordaba a la de Lestat en la entrevista con el vampiro._

**Close to me**

I've waited hours for this  
  
I've made myself so sick  
  
I wish I'd stayed asleep today  
  
I never thought this day would end  
  
I never thought tonight could ever be  
  
This close to me  
Just try to see in the dark  
  
Just try to make it work  
  
To feel the fear before you're here  
  
I make the shapes come much too close  
  
I pull my eyes out  
  
Hold my breath  
  
And wait until I shake...  
But if I had your faith  
  
then I could make it safe and clean  
  
If only I was sure  
  
that my head on the door was a dream

I've waited hours for this  
  
I've made myself so sick  
  
I wish I'd stayed asleep today  
  
I never thought this day would end  
  
I never thought tonight could ever be  
  
This close to me  
But if I had your face  
  
I could make it safe and clean  
  
If only I was sure  
  
that my head on the door  
  
was a dream  
  
Gruesas gotas de agua abandonan el cielo y caen a tierra, y bajo esta lluvia torrencial estoy yo completamente empapado. Ya perdí el cálculo de cuanto tiempo llevo aquí, sobre la torre de astronomía; mi ropa cada vez esta más pesada, y aunque tratara de pararme, estoy seguro que no podría hacerlo y podría decirse que gracias a eso es que no he hecho lo que tenía planeado hacer.  
  
Aun no se si seré capas de hacerlo, porque aunque se supone que debo ser tan valiente como un león, estoy buscando el camino mas fácil, pero en si el mas aterrador, porque aun no se que pasara si lo hago, no se si podré ser feliz o por lo menos descansar en paz, o si todo será peor de lo que es aquí.  
  
Si mis cálculos no me fallan, debo estar aquí desde hace unas dos horas, un tiempo muy corto, pero para mi parecen ser años. Estoy en la cornisa del balcón, con mis brazos extendidos formando una cruz con mi cuerpo, mis ojos vagan por el verde césped que invaden los terrenos de la escuela, en un momento subo mi rostro y dejo que la lluvia golpee mis mejillas, el agua corre por mi rostro, pero no solo el liquido que cae del cielo, este esta mezclado con un líquido un poco más preciado, algo salado que viene de mis ojos: lagrimas.  
  
Estas lágrimas no han parado de caer desde hace unos meses atrás, porque estas lágrimas lo único que han hecho es gritar tu nombre, lo han hecho desde hace mas de 20 años, pero en ese entonces gritaban porque querían tenerte, soñaban con tocarte, ansiaban besarte; pero ahora es muy distinto, ahora lloran porque te has ido, porque tu nombre se marchó muy lejos de aquí, se fue a un lugar sobrenatural y extraño, al lugar que perteneces.  
  
¿Por qué tuviste que marcharte?¿Por que razón me abandonaste?, claro que ya lo habías hecho una vez, años atrás; pero todo era muy distinto, porque esa vez yo te odiaba, te aborrecía completamente, pensaba que no eras mas que un maldito traidor y te odiaba tanto que soñaba con olvidarte, anhelaba borrar tu nombre de mi mente y mi corazón, y para serte sincero casi lo logro de no ser por aquellas fechas en las que recordaba a James, a Lily o a Meter, me llegaban recuerdos fugaces tuyos, que iban y venían pero no eran importantes.  
  
Pero, ¿recuerdas el día en que nos encontramos en la casa de los gritos?, al verte yo supe que había vivido engañado todo este tiempo, lo supe al ver tus ojos, y lo hubiera sabido, si tal vez hubiera ido a tu juicio, pero mi cobardía no me dejo, te amaba tanto, que no creí soportarlo. Ese día lo único que pude hacer, fue abrazarte y disculparme por no haberme preocupado por ti, por haber desconfiado de tu palabra, por dejarte solo tantos años con la única compañía de esos seres asquerosos que ansiaban robarte lo mas bello que poseías: tu alma.  
  
Pero aquella felicidad no duro mucho, y ni siquiera fue una felicidad completa, ¿Alguien del ministerio creyó en tu inocencia?, por supuesto que no, fuiste perseguido por los dementotes hasta el último día de tu vida. Y cuanto duraste fuera de Azkaban, ni siquiera llegaste a los dos años en "libertad" por así decirlo, cuando algún mortífago de cuyo nombre no quiero acordarme, acabo cobardemente con tu existencia.  
  
Y mírame ahora, ya he pasado los 40, mi mechón blanco se ha marcado mas y se ha extendido por todo mi cabello, en mi cara de niño se han marcado algunas arrugas y mis ojos han perdido el brillo de antaño, y ha pesar de todo lo que he recorrido de todos los lugares por los que he andado y he visitado, nadie ha llenado mi ser como tu lo hiciste, y lo peor es que no quiero que eso suceda, yo solo te quiero a ti, solo quiero estar a tu lado, donde seas que este, eso no importa, yo seria capaz de buscarte hasta en la esquina del universo.  
  
Me siento completamente solo y abandonado, porque se que ha nadie le interesa mi porvenir, solo unas pocas personas han mostrado algún interés en mi, entre ellas Dumbledore quien a pesar de lo sucedido hace tres años, ha vuelto a contratarme como maestro de defensa contra las artes oscuras aunque hubo "algunos" maestros y "algunos" padres a los que no les simpatizo mucho la idea, quienes se opusieron hasta el cansancio, pero al observar mi "pequeña" depresión, desistieron y me dejaron en paz.  
  
Muchas personas creen entenderme, me dicen que es muy difícil perder a un buen amigo, sobretodo si lo queremos tanto, como creen yo te quise a ti; pero lo que ellos no saben, es que para mi tu eras muchísimo mas que un amigo, tu eras mi vida, eras mis ganas de vivir, eras mis motivo para levantarme cada mañana en esta absurda vida, eras todo lo que he amado, lo que amo y lo que amara hasta que mi corazón se marchite.  
  
Pero, lamentablemente tu no conocías esto, no sabias nada acerca de mi aunque eras mi mejor amigo, no sabias todo lo que hubiera dado por tenerte de nuevo aquí, todo lo que hubiera hecho si solo me lo pidieras, no sabias que cada noche soñaba contigo, soñaba que eras mío, que me amabas y que nunca te irías, tan poco sabias que cada día me iba enamorando mas y mas de ti, y tu, seguías sin saberlo.  
  
Ahora solo deseo que regreses, solo sueño con volverte a ver, solo anhelo estar contigo de nuevo. Te extraño tanto, tanto como nunca imagine que seria capaz, ya no tengo razón ni motivo para existir. Siempre estoy tan deprimido que me compadezco, parezco un ser sin alma, un ser sin nada por dentro, un ser que estaría muchísimo mejor en otro lado que aquí.  
  
Muchas veces antes pensé que hubiera sido mucho mejor no conocerte, pero mirándolo ahora se muy bien que no, tu le diste alegría a mi vida, fuiste el único amigo verdadero que tuve y eres mi primer y único amor.  
  
Ahora si la decisión esta tomada, por un fugaz momento, sentiré que es volar, que se siente tener alas y cuando ese momento acabe deberé estar contigo, y ojalá que así sea. Tomo aire y lo boto, siento como baja y refresca mis pulmones, luego siento como el dióxido de carbono abandona mi cuerpo y me encuentro un poco mas relajado, por última vez abro mis ojos y miro los árboles, el lago, la cabaña de Hagrid y a lo lejos el bosque prohibido.  
  
Por fin salto, es increíble como caigo tan rápido, que el viento no acaricia mi cara sino la golpea, muchos recuerdos pasan rápidamente por mi mente, toda mi vida pasa en un breve instante, y voy cayendo cada vez mas rápido, y cada vez estoy mas cerca, mas, mas y mas.  
  
Veo una brillante y clara luz que me ciega un poco, espero, tratando de acostumbrarme a la luminosidad, espero ver Ángeles o demonios, pero lo que mas anhelo ver es a Sirius, pero no veo ni escucho nada. Al poco tiempo escucho unos pasos y trato de observar quien es, pero me es imposible doblar el cuello de dolor que siento, y se me hace muy extraño, si supuestamente estoy muerto ¿Cómo es posible que sienta dolor?.  
  
Una cara conocida aparece justo sobre mi y me doy cuenta de que es Madame Pomfrey, y no se si reír o llorar, noto que me mira con un aire preocupado, con la cabeza gacha y los ojos tristes, seguido con una de sus suaves manos me acaricia el rostro y el cabello y dice algo así como ¿En que estabas pensando?  
  
Me vuelve a acariciar la cara y sale de la enfermería, estoy algo asustado ¿Ahora que pensaran todos de mi?, se que nunca me ha importado el que dirán, pero después de esto tal vez me traten como a un niño que no se sabe cuidar por si mismo o tal vez como un lisiado, con esa palabra me llega a la mente que consecuencias pudo traer el acto que hice, que pasaría que por hacer eso yo quedara inválido o con algún otro problema físico, así que intento levantar mis piernas, primero la derecha, un, dos, tres, arriba, que bien esta arriba, luego la izquierda, siento un dolor punzante recorrerme entero, me parece que me partí algún hueso, pero por lo que siento, seguramente es pasajero.  
  
Escucho pasos de mas de una persona venir hacia la enfermería, también escucho voces asustadizas y otras de preocupación, cada vez se encuentran mas cerca, luego oigo como abren la puerta, pero no puedo voltear a ver, así que sigo esperando, debido a mi transformación, tengo algunos sentidos mas afinados, entre ellos el olfato, así que antes de que estén cerca de mi, distingo los aromas del profesor Dumbledore, la profesora Mc Gonagall, la profesora Hooch, a Sprout, y detecto otro olor conocido, pero que nunca pensé que estaría cuando yo me encontrara mal, el olor de Snape.  
  
Todos excepto Snape vienen a saludarme y lo que temía, también a pedirme explicaciones, menos mal que el profesor Dumbledore es muy comprensivo y me excuso diciendo que yo no tenia ánimos de relatar nada de lo acontecido que después de algunos días ya sabrían lo que había pasado, muchos entendieron que ya era hora de partir, así que se despidieron y me desearon mucha suerte.  
  
En la enfermería solo quedamos Dumbledore, Snape y yo; el director caminó por la habitación y se sentó en un banco cerca de mi cama, se quedo algún tiempo mirándome, y era muy posible que estuviera espiando un poco en mis pensamientos, y le agradecí esto, yo no quería hablar de lo que había hecho. Dejo de mirarme y miro hacia la ventana.  
  
-Remus, es mi deber informarte lo que ha sucedido- inicio el ojiazul -El profesor Snape aquí presente, te encontró tirado en los terrenos del colegio, sangrando e inmediatamente te trajo aquí. Deberías agradecerle el que te encuentres vivo- el anciano sonrió e hizo señales de levantarse. –antes de que se me olvide, debido a tu riesgosa situación, Severus tendrá que cuidarte hasta que mejores un poco y te pueda cuidar Pomfrey.  
  
Dicho esto se marchó, Snape lo siguió y me dejo completamente anonadado, no entendía porque cojones Snape me había salvado la vida y como carajos no se había negado a cuidarme.  
  
**TRADUCCION DE LA CANCION**  
  
** Close to me**

He esperado esto horas  
  
He enfermado tanto  
  
Desearía haberme quedado dormido hoy  
  
Nunca pensé que este día terminaría  
  
Nunca pensé que esta noche podría estar  
  
Tan cerca de m  
Sólo intenta ver en la oscuridad  
  
Sólo intenta que funcione  
  
Sentir el miedo antes de que llegues  
  
Hago que las formas se acerquen demasiado  
  
Arranco mis ojos  
  
Retengo la respiración  
  
Y espero hasta temblar...  
Pero si tuviera tu fe  
  
Entonces podría hacerlo seguro y limpio  
  
Si al menos estuviera seguro  
  
De que mi cabeza en la puerta era un sueño  
He esperado esto horas  
  
He enfermado tanto  
  
Desearía haberme quedado dormido hoy  
  
Nunca pensé que este día terminaría  
  
Nunca pensé que esta noche podría estar  
  
Tan cerca de m  
Pero si tuviera tu cara  
  
Entonces podría hacerlo seguro y limpio  
  
Si al menos estuviera seguro  
  
De que mi cabeza en la puerta  
  
Era un sueño 


End file.
